Delusions of the Heart
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: Seto doesn't think Yami loves him, and, really, he doesn't love Yami either. Seto decides he'll break up with him, but is kidnapped by two individuals, Yami Bakura and Marik, known for hating the Pharaoh, before he has the chance. How will Seto react to this new development? Will they steal his heart? And what will happen when Yami decides to go find his "love?" Seto/Bakura/Marik


**A.N. Ruby of Raven, here!**

Yes, this is** Marik/Seto/Bakura**. I love this pairing! There's not enough of it!

Although there is some Seto/Yami in this beginning chapter, it really won't stay that way as you'll quickly come to see. So, read, enjoy, and **REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: No Love**

**Seto's POV**

"I love you," he tells me as he pulls out, collapsing down beside me. His crimson orbs bore into my blue ones as he said it.

_'I love you.' _But does he really? He looked me in the eye and told me so, yet I still don't believe him.

He kisses me softly before we both drift off to sleep and I wonder who he thinks he's kissing, who he thinks he's in love with.

* * *

My eyes open at five in the morning like always.

I have to work today, I can't afford to sleep in. At least, that's what I keep telling myself as I slowly pull myself out of bed, wincing slightly at how sore I am from last night's activities.

I look over at Yami still sleeping, how he looks so regal even in sleep. I scoff at the thought as I head into the bathroom to take a shower, clothes for the new day already in there for me to change into when I'm done.

Sighing, I close the door behind me and turn on the shower, waiting for the water to get warmer leaving me time for my thoughts.

_'I love you.' _And yet, he didn't say my name. There was no, _'I love you, SETO.' _That's because he really didn't mean me, did he? He meant the other me, the one he left back in Egypt a millennia ago. '_Seth.' _And I'm not him, I'm just a person who looks like him. I'm a replacement.

My attention turns back over to the shower, feeling that it's become warm. Water pours down on me as I step into it, starting the process of washing myself. It's routine, meaning I can let myself return back to my thoughts.

So, yes, that's right. I'm a replacement to Yami, Atem, former Pharaoh of Egypt. He thinks me to be his priest. He's letting himself live in a world of delusion and I'm letting him. Which brings me to the question of, _'why?'_ Why do I let him indulge in this?

Simple, really. Even I need to let loose sometimes. The way I see it, I'm using him just as he's using me. I need someone to let loose my pent up sexual frustration, and he just happens to be willing to do the job. Not my fault the fool decidedly fall in love with me, or, more accurately, the image of me.

Honestly, half of this ancient past and magic stuff I still don't believe in. _Half of it. _But you'll never get me to confess I even acknowledge that much of it.

I finish up my shower and step out, drying off and then start to get dressed. As I do up the buttons on my shirt, I ponder how long I should let this relationship last. This dating thing, if it can even be called that, can't last forever, especially if the idiot continues on with his delusion.

I reach for my tie, the last part of my outfit besides my socks and boots, except... it's not there... strange... It's usually always there with the rest of my clothes, waiting for me after I get out of the shower.

I guess I'll just have to go pick out one from my closet.

_'No big deal,'_ I mentally tell myself, shrugging it off as I leave the bathroom and enter my closet. There's plenty of ties to choose from.

I pick out an indigo one and walk over to the floor length mirror to put it on, continuing on my train of though on just how and when to express the news to Yami about us breaking up.

As I finish tying my tie, a hand comes over my eyes, an arm wrapping around my middle and keeping my arms constrained against my body. Whoever's behind me pulls me against their chest, effectively holding me there. Already, I can tell, that the person behind me in not Yami.

I open my mouth to protest but find it, and my nose, quickly covered by some cloth with something on it.

I start clawing at the arm around me, desperately trying to free myself. Whoever was pulling this little stunt was going to die once I got free.

After that thought, I felt myself start to tire, my hands pausing in their attempt to help me escape. I felt myself start to lean more heavily on the muscular chest behind me. I believe my hands dropped entirely from the arm around me as my eyelids began to close soon after that. I tried to keep my eyes open as I felt my legs give out from underneath me. It barely register in my mind that in the last few seconds of consciousness I was able to see. The person behind me must have removed their hand, and I could vaguely make out make out from my blurring vision the white hair of a person and the darker skin of another.


End file.
